Beautiful Liar
by Ran Kajiura
Summary: [Complete] Kalimat bermakna ganda itu, entah ia terlalu menganggap remeh kesehatannya sendiri atau ia memang sengaja berbohong, aku tidak tahu/ "Istriku bukan sesuatu yang tidak penting, Sakura-chan..."/ Dedicated for NaruSaku Fanday


**.**

**BEAUTIFUL LIAR**

by : **Ran Kajiura**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, while this story and its eccentricity is mine...

**Warning** : Canon, NaruSaku, typo—entah dimana, fluff, oneshot, better not expect too much...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara itu...

Suara mengerikan itu...

Suara itu lagi-lagi sukses membangunkanku. Memaksaku kembali ke alam sadar. Suara mengerikan yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Suara yang beberapa hari ini menginterupsi istirahatku yang nyaman bersama istriku.

Aku membuka mata dan memutar badanku, mencari keberadaan sosok yang seharusnya sedang berbaring di sebelahku. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya mendapati ruang kosong. Bantal yang melesak ke dalam, kain seprai yang kusut, dan selimut yang tersingkap menggantikan sosok yang seharusnya di sana. Sosok wanita berambut _pink_ dengan wajah tidur bak malaikat.

Dia menghilang.

Aku memaksa badanku untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih kabur. Kulihat jam dinding, masih jam 5 pagi. Belum ada cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamar kami yang nyaman. Kau tahu, sangat sulit mengumpulkan kesadaran jika cahaya matahari belum cukup sadis menusuk matamu.

Tapi kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Terdengar lebih menyiksa telingaku. Kurasa suara itu lebih ampuh membantuku mengumpulkan kesadaran daripada sinar matahari.

"Sakura-_chan_ ... _daijoubu ka?"_ kupaksa mulutku bersuara, tak lagi tahan mendengar suara-suara mengerikan dari kamar mandi itu. Kudengar suara air mengguyur dari kloset sebelum akhirnya istriku menjawab pertanyaanku.

"_Daijoubu. Daijoubu desu, _Naruto."

Dan aku tahu ia berbohong.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali masuk ke kamar mandi. Hanya ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan istriku itu. Tapi dia selalu mengunci kamar mandinya dari dalam, tidak mengijinkanku masuk dan menengoknya. Dia bahkan mengancamku jika berani mendobrak dan merusak pintu kamar mandi. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus menunggunya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah air guyuran kloset berhenti mengalir, aku mendengar kunci pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Kenop pintu kamar mandi berputar dan akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan istriku yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur putih selututnya. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat. Punggung tangannya masih mengusap mulutnya yang basah sehabis berkumur.

Kali ini ia pasti mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Kembalilah tidur, Sakura-_chan_. Wajahmu pucat sekali _dattebayo_..."

Tapi bukannya mengikuti kata-kataku, sosok ringkih itu malah berjalan ke arah jendela. Dengan gerak lemah ia menyingkap tirai jendela, memungut pakaian kotorku yang berserak di lantai lalu kemudian menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Melakukan aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan setelah bangun tidur.

"Sakura-_chan_..." kupanggil dia lagi. Memastikan bahwa ia bisa mendengar suaraku.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Hari ini ada operasi besar. Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri yang akan memimpin operasinya. Aku tidak bisa cuti begitu saja," jawabnya. Dari suaranya saja aku tahu kalau ia masih menahan rasa sakit itu. Begitu lemah, seakan ia harus mengerahkan semua tenaganya hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

Aku tahu istriku itu begitu mencintai pekerjaanya di rumah sakit. Dia selalu bersemangat tiap kali menceritakan operasi yang dia ikuti bersama Tsunade _baa-chan_ di pagi hari, saat mau berangkat ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga selalu menggebu-gebu saat menceritakan kembali operasi tersebut saat kami berbaring berhadap-hadapan di tempat tidur saat malam hari, masing-masing menceritakan apa saja yang kami lakukan seharian.

"Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke Tsunade _baa-chan_ kalau kau kurang se—"

"Jangan!" Sakura memotong kata-kataku cepat. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Jangan bilang apapun pada Tsunade-_sama_. Dia pasti..."

Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya, menahan sesuatu keluar dari sana. Tanpa disadarinya, keranjang pakaian kotor yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh dan dalam sekejap ia melesat cepat ke kamar mandi. Dan suara-suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar.

Akupun bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tanganku terangkat perlahan meraih kenop pintu, mencoba memutarnya, sambil berharap istriku tidak menguncinya dari dalam. Dan ternyata berhasil. Pintunya terbuka.

Kudorong pintunya perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun supaya istriku itu bisa melanjutkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kalau aku mendekatinya dengan berisik, aku yakin dia tidak hanya akan mendampratku. Satu pukulan gratis bisa saja bersarang di wajahku. Bukan tidak mungkin dengan keadaan selemah itu ia tidak bisa membuat satu memar. Kurasa dia punya cadangan _chakra_, khusus hanya untuk memukulku.

Kulihat Sakura sedang terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya menghadap kloset, dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memegang sisinya. Suara-suara yang dibuat istriku itu ternyata terdengar lebih menyiksa telingaku jika didengar dari dekat seperti ini.

Dalam hati, aku berharap supaya aku bisa bertukar tempat dengannya. Tiap usaha yang ia kerahkan untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya terdengar menyakitkan. Tubuh mungilnya mungkin tidak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Aku hanya bisa berjengit saat berjongkok sambil melihatnya memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Berharap bisa membuatnya lebih baik, aku memijat tengkuknya.

Sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba melepas sisi kloset, berusaha mendorongku menjauh tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kloset. "Pergilah. Kau ada ... latihan dengan Kakashi _sensei_ dan ... Sasuke-_kun,_ kan?"

"Aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini," jawabku singkat. Wajahnya berpaling menatapku nanar. "Aku kan tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu yang sakit begini, Sakura-_chan_."

Dia tidak menanggapi kalimatku. Tapi aku tahu kalau ia tidak suka mendengarnya, terlihat dari caranya menghindari tatapanku saat ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk berkumur.

Masih dalam posisi jongkok di samping kloset, aku kembali bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Ya ampun..." Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Setelah semua yang ia keluarkan barusan, ia masih bisa bilang dirinya baik-baik saja? Oh ayolah, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa istriku sedang sakit. Dan kenapa juga ia harus berbohong?

Bukan. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya adalah, _kenapa ia suka sekali membohongiku_?

Aku tiba-tiba teringat kejadian saat pertama kali ia memotong pendek rambutnya dulu, saat ia mencoba menjaga aku dan _Teme_ yang tidak sadar saat ujian _chuunin_ dulu...

"_Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja kau sudah membuatku kesal," ujar Shikamaru saat aku sadar dari mimpi burukku. Saat itu aku baru saja terbangun karena merasakan sakit akibat hantaman benda tumpul di kepalaku. Kulihat seorang bocah gendut mengacungkan sebatang kayu. Rupanya perbuatan Chouji._

"_Ya," bocah gendut itu menambahkan._

_Kesal dengan komentar mereka, kuabaikan mereka lalu kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Dan pandanganku berhenti pada sosok Teme dan_ _Sakura yang sedang duduk membelakangiku, tak jauh dari tempatku._

_Tapi ada yang aneh, dengan bagian belakang_ _Sakura_.

_Rambut._

_Rambut_ _Sakura_.

_Ada yang aneh dengan rambutnya._

_Kenapa bisa jadi sependek itu?_

"_Sakura-_chan ... _i-i-i-i-tuuu..." teriakku kalap. Akupun bangkit dari tempatku berbaring dan berlari ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?"_

_Sakura meraih rambutnya sambil berkata dengan tenang, "Oh, ini? Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilan..."_

_Masih terus memandanginya, aku mendengarnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sebenarnya aku suka rambut panjangku. Tapi rambut panjang mempersulitku untuk bergerak di hutan seperti ini."_

Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan Sakura saat itu. Tapi karena tidak tahu dengan pasti, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Selesai berkumur, Sakura masih mengabaikanku dan berjalan ke luar kamar mandi. Karena masih gagal mendapat perhatiannya, kuikuti ia dari belakang. Dan bukannya istirahat, wanita itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya," kataku sambil merampas keranjang kain kotor dari tangannya. "Kau berbaring saja di sana," ujarku sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah tempat tidur, memerintahkan wanita itu untuk beristirahat.

Sungguh, dia adalah wanita paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Bukannya menuruti perintahku, dia malah mencari kesibukan lain. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk membereskan nampan berisi teko dan cangkir-cangkir yang ada di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku akan minum beberapa pil vitamin. Dan aku akan kembali sehat seperti biasa..."

Kalimat barusan, entah ia terlalu menganggap remeh kesehatannya sendiri atau itu adalah _kebohongan_nya yang lain, aku tidak tahu. Kalau ia meremehkan kesehatannya, aku bersumpah akan mengurungnya di rumah, dengan segenap hatiku.

Tapi entah mengapa, bagiku kalimatnya yang barusan itu adalah _kebohongan_nya yang lain. Kebohongan yang ia buat, semata-mata hanya untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiranku.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat aku lepas kendali saat melawan Orochimaru dulu. Berbohong bahwa luka di lengan kirinya akibat pertarungan melawan Orochimaru, hanya untuk menghindari kekhawatiranku.

Kalau tidak diberi tahu Yamato _taichou_, mungkin sampai detik ini aku tidak akan mengetahui kebohongannya yang satu itu.

"_Yang sebenarnya melukai Sakura adalah kau, Naruto..."_

Sewaktu Yamato _taichou_ selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, duniaku serasa berhenti. Aku bahkan cukup yakin kalau jantungku sempat kehilangan beberapa degupnya sesaat. Kalimat barusan benar-benar melukaiku. Kurasa rasa sakitnya sama seperti ketika tubuhku tertancap ribuan jarum tajam Haku, atau mungkin lebih.

Siapa sangka kekuatan yang kauharapkan bisa kauandalkan malah berakhir melukai orang yang kausayangi.

"_Jadi, jembatannya ... dan kawah yang besar itu..."_

"_Ya. Itu juga karenamu."_

"_Lengan Sakura-_chan_ juga?"_

"_Ya. Dia berbohong demi menjaga perasaanmu."_

Tidak tahukah wanita ini, bahwa mengetahui dirinya berbohong demi perasaanku adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku? Tidak tahukah wanita ini, bahwa keselamatannya jauh lebih penting daripada perasaanku?

Tidak tahukah wanita ini, bahwa dialah alasanku mendongak ke atas dan terus menatap ke depan? Karena dialah _langit_ku. Dan apa jadinya aku tanpa _langit_? Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirinya?

Kutinggalkan keranjang pakaian kotor di lantai begitu saja dan bergegas ke arahnya. Kuambil nampan berisi teko dan cangkir-cangkir lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Kulihat matanya membulat, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang kulakukan.

Kugenggam kedua bahunya sambil menatap wajah pucatnya. "Sakura-_chan_, tidak bisakah kau mendengar kata-kataku, sekali ini saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, _dattebayo_..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ini baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau ini, selalu saja mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting," balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Istriku bukan _sesuatu yang tidak penting_, Sakura-_chan..._

... dan bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ... benci orang yang membohongi diri mereka sendiri!" seruku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba nada suaraku jadi naik begini.

Sakura terkejut. Wajah pucatnya sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan saat aku membentaknya barusan. Tapi demi _Kami_, aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya. Tapi itu tidak lama, saat ekspresi itu tergantikan oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras. Dan kini ia bersiap membalas bentakanku.

"Jadi maksudmu aku membohongi diriku sendiri?" serunya, membalas bentakanku. "Aku yang menentukan apa yang aku rasakan. Kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, ya artinya aku memang baik-baik saja!"

Aku terkejut. Pembicaraan kami ini ... sama seperti pembicaraan kami saat Sakura ingin membawaku pulang ke Konoha setelah bertemu Raikage dan meminta pengampunan atas Sasuke, dulu.

"Sudah berapa hari kau muntah-muntah seperti tadi, Sakura-_chan_? Sudah berapa hari kau bilang kau akan minum vitamin dan akan kembali sehat seperti biasa, hah?" aku kembali berseru. Semakin tidak sabar menghadapi wanita keras kepala di hadapanku ini.

Dan dia hanya tertegun mendengar bentakanku barusan. Aku belum pernah membentaknya seperti ini memang. Tapi kelakuannya benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

Melihat mata hijaunya membulat ketakutan menatapku, aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Kukendurkan otot-otot wajahku yang masih menegang, lalu kuhembuskan napasku. Aku sedih harus melihatnya ketakutan menatapku seperti ini.

"Butuh berapa hari lagi sampai kau benar-benar sadar kalau kau ini sakit, _dattebayo..."_ ujarku lemah. Genggamanku pada bahunya pun perlahan mengendur, kemudian lepas.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kanker itu lebih lama lagi dariku, Sakura-_chan_." Kalimat yang sedari tadi kutahan, akhirnya keluar juga.

Sakura mengganti ekspresi ketakutannya menjadi ekspresi kebingungan. Ah, dia pasti bertanya-tanya darimana aku mengetahui perihal penyakitnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto ... kanker?"

"Iya, kanker. Kau pernah cerita soal pasienmu yang terkena kanker kan, Sakura-_chan_? Kau bilang dia sering muntah. Dan katamu, kanker itu seperti _chakra_ asing yang tiba-tiba ada di tubuhmu..."

Kerutan di dahi lebar istriku itu semakin bertambah mendengar penjelasanku.

"Aku merasakan _chakra_ asing dari perutmu, Sakura-_chan_. Dan biarpun hanya samar-samar, aku tahu itu bukan _chakra_mu. Dan kalau itu bukan _chakra_mu, artinya itu berasal dari kanker yang berkembang di perutmu..."

Kulihat Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. Sampai tiba-tiba matanya melebar seperti teringat sesuatu. Dan dengan cepat, tubuhnya bergerak menuju kalender yang menggantung di sebelah pintu masuk kamar kami. Kulihat matanya meneliti kalender dan jarinya sibuk menyusuri tanggalan yang tertera di sana. Lalu kemudian, badannya berbalik dan ia mulai sibuk menghitung menggunakan jarinya.

"_Doushite, _Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan gelagat aneh istriku itu. Tapi ia mengabaikanku dan terus menghitung.

Setelah ia selesai menghitung, istriku itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang ... berbinar? Ada kilatan semangat di matanya dan senyumnya luar biasa lebar. Kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang sakit, mungkin aku akan terus memandangi senyumnya itu.

Ia membawa tubuhnya berlari ke arah lemari pakaian kami dan berganti baju dengan gerakan tergesa. Nampaknya ia bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya ke samping lemari.

"Ke rumah sakit," jawabnya tanpa memandangku, masih sibuk berganti baju.

Dia masih nekat mau berangkat kerja juga? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begini terus!

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau kerja lagi, _dattebayo..."_

"Tidak. Aku bukan mau kerja, Naruto. Aku mau coba mengecek kandunganku. Untung saja kauingatkan. _Mattaku_ ... saking sibuknya dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, aku sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau aku ternyata sudah _terlambat_ 3 minggu..."

"Eh? Mengecek kandungan?"

Selesai ia berganti pakaian, ia melangkah riang menuju pintu kamar kami, bersiap pergi. Dia bahkan sempat mengerling jahil ke arahku sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. "Iya. Kandungan..."

Aku bingung. Kapan aku mengingatkannya tentang kandungan? Dan apanya sih yang _terlambat_? Lagipula, bukannya tadi aku sedang membahas tentang kanker di perutnya?

"Kau mau ikut tidak, Naruto?" samar-samar, kudengar suara teriakan istriku itu dari lantai bawah.

Oh, wanita ini berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku.

"_Ore mo iku. Matte kure 'ttebayo, _Sakura-_chan..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEAUTIFUL LIAR - END**

* * *

Glossary

_Daijoubu ka? _= kau baik-baik saja?

_Daijoubu desu_ = aku baik-baik saja.

_Mattaku_ = ya ampun.

_Doushite? _= kenapa?; ada apa?

_Ore mo iku. Matte kure_ = aku juga ikut. tunggu aku

* * *

Happy NaruSaku Fanday, minnaaaaa... *tebar-tebar konfeti*

Ya ampun, nulis apa sih saya barusan? *scroll back ke atas* Oohh... nulis itu. Hahaha... ceritanya rada aneh, ya? Diketik kebut, sih. Jadi yaaaa...

Udah bingung mau bilang apa lagi...

Untuk semua kecacatan dan kekurangan **Beautiful Liar**, saya mohon maaf. Mudah-mudahan segala kekurangannya ngga mengurangi niatan reader buat ninggalin review. Saya terima semua kritik dan saran dan komen dan curhatan dan, dan, daaan... ah, pokoknya semua jenis review, kok... :D

Oh iyaa ... kalo sempet, main juga ya ke **Way to Heaven** saya. Baru 1 prologue + 2 chapter cerita kok. Belom terlalu jauh buat diikutin. Butuh amat sangat banyak bantuan di sana. Jadi kalo sempet, dikunjungi yaaa.. :D

For the last time ... Happy NaruSaku Fanday

**xoxo**

**Ran Kajiura**


End file.
